


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson didn't make it home for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Jenson had to suppress a yawn when he turned off the engine of his McLaren. The underground parking lot of his apartment building in Monaco was lit in an eerie light.

As much as Jenson was glad about working with Honda now – after all without them McLaren wouldn’t have offered him a new contract – he hoped that those Tokyo trips were limited during the season. Especially when the flights back to Europe were a couple of hours late and he was arriving back home in the middle of the night. He had already texted Nico from the airport in Tokyo, telling him he wouldn’t be back in time for their planned dinner.

Sighing Jenson locked his car and made his way over to the elevator. It would have been one of the few occasions they would have had before the new season. Of course, they would see each other at the test in Barcelona, but with everyone present they would have to sneak away just for a short kiss.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on his floor, Jenson saw the small red heart dangling on the knob of his apartment door. It didn’t need to be signed; Jenson knew who was wishing him a happy Valentine’s Day this way.

He couldn’t fight the smile appearing on his face when he opened the door, taking the heart with him. That was when he saw his real Valentine’s gift – sleeping and slightly snoring on the couch in the living room.

Nico was buried under a huge blanket, his face illuminated by the soft moon light shining through the window.

As quiet as possible Jenson crept over to him and laid his hand on Nico’s cheek, feeling the short stubble under his fingers. The light touch was enough to wake the younger man who blinked sheepishly at Jenson.

“Hey…”

“Hey… Told you not to wait for me.”

“I know. Still, I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day.” Nico yawned loudly, making Jenson chuckle lightly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Jenson whispered before bending down and kissing Nico.


End file.
